Our Lives are Not Perfect, Haruhi
by KyouyasHugToy
Summary: Haruhi is kidnapped and the host club is left to pick up the pieces. Kyouya/Haruhi, maybe a one sided Tamaki/Kyouya crush. A different take on a rape story or a hurt/comfort story. Rated M for violence, cursing, a very graphic rape scene, and adult themes
1. The Shadow King's Weakness

Our world is not as perfect as you think, Haruhi.

By Kelly Marie Leibensperger

Chapter 1

It was a Tuesday afternoon during the first week of spring and the cold blooded host had arrived at the door to music room #3 early to sit in the peace and quiet to work on his finances. His name was Kyouya Ootori and he was the heir to one of the largest medical companies in all of Japan. He was a member of Ouran academy's elite host club. He was the one who took care of all of the club's finances. Without him, the club would for sure be in debt. As he opened the large double doors to the dark music room he noticed two shadowy figures sitting next to each other on one of the couches.

"I'm sorry but you need to leave, this room is for use by host club members only and our club hours are about to start. I apologize for the inconvenience." Kyouya stated politely but loudly.

No answer....  
No movement...

It was still silent as Kyouya flipped the light switch. His eyes widened when he realized that it was just the Hitachiin twins cuddling on the couch.

"What are you two doing here and why didn't you say anything when I--........" he stopped speaking mid question when he got close enough to see the twins were..."crying?............" he stated breathlessly. "What's going on?" he added.

"Its........" Hikaru managed to say before he uncontrollably began to sob once more.

"Its...Haruhi... she's been...taken from us....kidnapped" Kaoru finished for his beloved twin, as he cradled Hikaru closer to him.

Kyouya was speechless; he began to think that this was some sick joke. Little did he realize that he had fallen to his knees at the news of Haruhi's kidnapping. The twins exchanged surprised glances as they had never known Kyouya to show much emotion. Though, they summed up that it was because he was indeed a human after all.

"How do you know?" Kyouya asked after regaining his cool and calm disposition. This was when Hikaru unfolded a tear stained piece of paper and handed it to Kyouya.

"I'm sorry about the wet spots....I couldn't control myself when I was reading it" Hikaru choked before his body was racked with another episode of uncontrollable sobbing.

"This is not a joke Kyouya if that is what you're thinking." Kaoru said, knowing very well what was probably going through Kyouya's mind. Kyouya knew that the Hitachiin brothers were the little devil type, however, Kaoru was attempting to make it clear that this was not one of their sick jokes.

As Kyouya read the letter he began to feel a pang in his chest and his stomach churn, he was about to cry, and he knew it. Quickly standing up Kyouya told the twins that he had to make some phone calls, and left.

He walked to an empty, unused classroom near the music room and entered it quietly. Upon entering he locked the door behind him and sat in a corner where no one could see him from the door. He continued reading the letter...

***  
_We know your club's secret. We have watched her undress at her apartment after hours of cross-dressing at school. She really has quite a lovely body. We could understand why you guys would want to keep her your secret maiden. Her breasts are small but they look quite delicious. I wonder if she's shared her forbidden fruit with you hosts...  
_***

Kyouya had tears streaming down his face and his body racked with sobs as he read this. How dare they talk about Haruhi like that. How dare they have watched her so perversely as she undressed. How long had this gone on? This was my fault' he thought 'if I never forced her to repay that debt as a host then she would have never been involved in the complicated lives of the elite members of society.' He growled in frustration and sadness as he decided to read on...

***  
We have taken her. We are going to hurt all of you by hurting her. We have been watching you hosts for a long time now and none of your families seem to want to do business with us. Are you elite too good to do business with us yakuza. Ootori, your father fired three of our men who worked for him in your private police force. Why? It was because your father found out that they were involved with the yakuza. Those men have families you know!? And you elite are too selfish and worried about your reputations to even provide a police officer with a job. Haruhi's pain is your punishment. Once and IF you find her, she will hate you for involving her in your hectic lives, she will blame you.

Kyouya closed his eyes as more tears fell into his lap. What was wrong with the psychos that did this? Why Haruhi? Couldn't they hurt us instead? they're the yakuza, and the only person they think they can handle is a small girl like Haruhi. Those cowards will pay.  
Kyouya then noticed that at the bottom there was one last sentence...

***

Revenge is sweet and Haruhi is sweeter.

***

The second he finished reading the last sentence, Kyouya knew what was going to happen to Haruhi. With tears in his eyes he got up and ran to the nearest bathroom. Head hung over the trash can, Kyouya puked up his lunch, the yakuza's actions had disgusted him. He rinsed his mouth out with some water after composing himself and headed back to music room three with the letter in his hand.

"What should we do" he whispered to himself as he neared the doors to the music room. "What ARE we going to do" he whispered again, sounding more frustrated.

"MOMMYYY!" an enthusiastic Tamaki squealed from behind Kyouya. "What do you mean 'what should we do' haven't we planned out today's activities already? Or did you forget to set--?"

"Shut up." Kyouya interrupted, tears forming in his eyes once more. as Mori and Hunny showed up being Tamaki they glanced at Kyouya, who seemed extra irritated at that moment.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan" Hunny asked innocently. Kyouya felt a familiar pang in his heart and a churning in his stomach again. 'Oh no…. Not this again. I can't cry in front of the others' he then shoved the letter into Tamaki's chest and walked out of the room. He couldn't handle his emotions right now...

**with the hosts**

Tamaki looked at the folded up piece of paper before entering the music room, it had tear stains on it, some fresher than the others. The twins had composed themselves somewhat while Kyouya had gone out of the room and noticed that Tamaki had the letter in his hand. They both took a deep breath and prepared themselves to restrain a wild beast in a few minutes.

Tamaki, Mori and Hunny sat down on one of the couches together, all of them looked worried.

"Tama-chan...just....read it out loud to Mori and I" Hunny quietly requested.

Tamaki then began reading the letter. When he reached the final sentence he hung his head, his hands were violently shaking and tears freely flowed down his cheeks. Hunny was loudly bawling and clinging to Mori more than he ever had clung to him before. Mori did not sob, or shake, or bawl; he simply sat and cried...silently.

"How dare they!" Tamaki growled.

"Does this mean...that she's already been hurt tama-chan? What have they done to her" the innocent boy asked, not realizing the meaning of the final sentence within the letter.

"Hunny. They might have already hurt her...maybe not...but they don't want to just hurt her, they want to violate her. If you don't understand what that means then that is okay but we must find her and bring her home...k" Tamaki said.

Hunny nodded, regretting that he asked about it, it disgusted him to know.  
"Haruhi probably really needs Usa-chan to hug on right about now tama-chan. She's probably terribly frightened...


	2. He's now the enemy: Haruhi's Pain

Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay so I uploaded this the other day and I just realized today(1/25) that I forgot to put a warning on this chapter. So I'm adding one. WARNING! This chapter is EXTREMELY graphic, more graphic than many other rape stories that I have read. I understand that this subject matter can be quite upsetting to some readers so be forewarned that this is 18+ and even then it is still pretty graphic for some adults to read. I'll include warnings with the rest of the chapters if they are graphic or anything like this but I do not foresee any chapters being this extreme again. Thanks for reading. Please read and review._

**with Haruhi**

The room was dark, there were no windows and her captors only turned the main light on when they were in the room with her. The only source of light beside the main unit was a dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The bed in the center of the room was occupied by a tiny woman. It was Haruhi, only it was not the Haruhi that everyone once knew. This Haruhi was broken, covered in bruises and bleeding from various wounds. She lay crying on the bed, it was only hours before that her innocence was stolen from her. She was saving her innocence for someone special, she was saving it for love. She never wanted it to be lost like this. Her lower region was throbbing with a stinging pain and she had bled a little bit. She felt so dirty and disgusting. She knew that the man's seed still remained because she felt a sticky substance between her legs. She shuddered, 'I wish I could take a shower at least...I feel so gross' Haruhi thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door flew open, she jumped and attempted to cover her naked body from the intruder. He flipped on the bright lights, causing her to momentarily shut her eyes to adjust to the sudden light. When she opened her eyes she saw Kassanoda. She sighed a small sigh of relief.

"Hi Kassanoda. What are you doing here? Were you kidnapped too?" she began asking naively. Little did she know...

"Shut up. You really are dense" Kassanoda growled "this is for rejecting me"

He smacked her in the face. She was trying to cover her naked frame when he said "get up. You're going to take a shower and wash your filthy body you whore. I don't want sloppy seconds" with that he grabbed her wrist and began dragging her down an empty hall towards a locker room type of area with showers. He started the water and shoved her into it before the water had warmed up.

"Hey!! That's cold!!!" she protested.

"Wash yourself and stop complaining. I was ordered to sit here to make sure you don't run off."

He watched her as she began scrubbing at her body. she allowed the slightly warmer water to splash onto her bruised breasts as she gently massaged them so ease some of the pain that she was in. Watching her do this, Kassanoda felt something growing warmer and harder in his pants. Hell, seeing her naked made him hard, seeing her rub her breasts was a bonus. She winced in pain when the now hot water trickled between her legs, her newly torn innocence burned slightly in the hot water.

As she finished washing up she shut off the water and grabbed the towel that hung on the bench next to Kassanoda. Once she had the towel wrapped around her Kassanoda grabbed her arm again and began dragging her back to her room. He couldn't take it anymore. His member was throbbing and fully erect in his pants, it drove him crazy watching her shower.

They got to her room and he followed her in, slamming the door shut behind him.  
"Take the towel off...now" he demanded. She hesitated for a moment before he walked over and ripped it off of her. "I'm not playing Haruhi!"

He pushed her down to the bed and begins to kiss and nip at her neck, making his way down her chest. She was terrified and began crying out loud.  
"You don't like this Haruhi? Why? I'm being gentle" he said as he bit down on her right breast, breaking the skin.  
"Please Kassanoda...don't....you're a better person than this. If you stop now then I'll forgive you!" she begged.

Ignoring her pleas he continued to toy with her body. He then took each one of her weak arms and tied each wrist to the bed posts.  
"Be a good girl Haruhi" he whispered when he tied the last knot.

He began kissing down her chest once more as his hands moved between her legs. She gasped as she felt a finger enter her and whined as she felt another being forced in. She shut her eyes and began humming to herself as tears were falling from her chocolate colored eyes. She whimpered when he began moving his fingers in and out of her. She felt something warm and wet touch her clit and her eyes shot open and she screamed.

"What are you doing?!?!?" she gasped.

She realized that her body was responding to Kassanoda's actions and it disgusted her. She screamed and began to cry more violently than before.  
"NO!! STOP! Pleaseeee stoppp!!!!"  
She struggled against her restraints as Kassanoda continued with his foreplay. She was growing wetter and he knew it. As she struggled against him he felt her vaginal walls tightening against his fingers and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to be inside of her, NOW. He lifted his head from between her legs and positioned himself in front of her entrance.

"Please stop....plea--" she hopelessly begged once more  
But was cut off when Kassanoda shoved himself inside of her. He head spun and the pain was too much. She had to do something to get free. Her hands were small and she was trying to wiggle her one hand free as Kassanoda blissfully thrust himself into her. He was oblivious to everything around him, Haruhi was so sweet, sweeter than revenge. She managed to free her one hand and then the other. She punched him in the face and jumped for the door. He reached out and grabbed her hair.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" he snarled as he slammed her head into the wall.

She saw blood dripping onto the floor, she felt the warm liquid flowing down her face...she then saw black.


	3. Home

Chapter 3  
Home

A/n: sorry about the last two chapters guys, I know they were very sad and depressing. This story is intended to be quite raw and graphic at parts (but that's what makes it better right? Not the typical rape plot). I promise I will have fluff in later chapters. I may decide to make a censored version when I finish more of this version, one that's rated T. Thanks for reading. I love you all 3

**with the hosts**

Kyouya walked towards the music room after a few minutes of crying to himself. He loved Haruhi; he was only holding her debt over her head because he did not want her to leave the host club. He felt to blame for what happened to her because it involved his father. In the time that he was gaining his composure, he was typing away on his laptop looking for any shred of evidence that he could find. He had found it! A security camera outside of a commoner's mall had captured the men in question pulling Haruhi into their car. He was shocked to notice that Kassanoda was one of the men. As the car drove away the camera caught a glimpse of the license plate number and Kyouya had found what he wanted.

Upon entering the music room all eyes were on him, as if expecting him to announce that she has been found. All of them were hoping that she was okay.

"I have a license plate number to track and I have suspects. You'll be surprised as to who one of the suspects is." Kyouya said.

The club member's eyes lit up with hope and they all crowded near Kyouya to hear who the suspect was.

".....Kassanoda" Kyouya said with obvious anger to his tone.

"I knew it!!!!!! That bastard! I'll kill him!"

"And a couple other men." Kyouya added

When Kyouya accentuated the word "men" the rest of the club members, including Tamaki, fell silent. They remembered the severity of the situation at hand. It hit them hard as they were reminded that Haruhi was kidnapped by men, and what the letter had hinted at.

"We should go now. If my research is correct then we will find Haruhi at this address" Kyouya pointed to a mad that he had conjured up on the computer. It was the Kassanoda residence.

"No Kyo-chan. It's not a good idea to go in broad daylight. They'll see us coming. We have to wait until night. While most of them are sleeping"

**with Haruhi**

Haruhi sat in her bed and blankly stared at the tray of food that was on her naked lap.  
'They expect me to eat?' She thought as she pushed the food around on the plate. 'I don't feel like eating...' she added. Her stomach then grumbled loudly. 'I guess my body expects me to eat too.' She mentally noted.

As she ate her mind began to wander. 'They definitely know I'm gone. I know they left some sort of ransom note. If it was a ransom note then why aren't they here yet to give them whatever money they asked for? They have the money to get me out of here! So why the fuck am I still here! Rich bastards.'  
She figured that if they knew, then right about now Tamaki was growing a mile wide mushroom patch of depression. Hunny was probably crying like a small child while clinging to his bunny or Mori-senpai. Mori was probably sitting quietly, thinking. The twins were probably either comforting each other or making attempts to cut through Tamaki's forest of mushrooms. Kyouya....she couldn't quite picture what he was doing.

"I bet he's just typing away on that stupid laptop of his...probably calculating how he can add this situation to my debt. Rich bastard" she scoffed out loud. "Still... Kyouya can't be that cold....can he?" she softly added.

She shivered a bit and decided to get up and look for some clothes or even a blanket to keep her small frame warm. 'They could have at least given me a blanket...' she frowned.

Crawling back onto the bed, she curled into a ball and fell asleep for the first time in over 36 hours.....

**with the hosts**

"I hope she's okay" Mori murmured as he watched the lamp posts and traffic lights fly by as they headed towards the Kassanoda residence. The deep grumble of Mori's voice caused all of the hosts to look up at him.

"She's probably terrified...and it's our fault. Our families have never associated with the yakuza... their hate was a ticking time bomb for us. We should have known that they would have eventually made an attempt at revenge" Kyouya stated darkly. Almost snapping at Mori.

Taken aback by Kyouya's reaction Hunny gently touched Kyouya's arm.  
"Kyo-chan. Please don't get angry with any of us. Especially yourself. None of us could have ever known that this would involve Haruhi. Kassanoda always seemed quite fond of Haruhi, I never expected that he would ever be involved in something like this"  
Hunny felt Kyouya's arm relax so he smiled at him one last time before placing himself back in Mori's lap and opening a container that contained strawberry cake.

"Well at least someone's happy" Kyouya turned to Tamaki and said.

"You aren't going to add this to Haruhi's debt." Tamaki whispered.

"Of course I wouldn't. I would never! What made you even think that I would?" Kyouya snappily whispered back.

"Because... you never bothered to care about her before. So I assumed that there was very little chance that you would actually give a damn." Tamaki said, not thinking about what he was actually saying. Before he could start another sentence of his explanation he felt a hand striking his face. (SMACK!).  
All of the hosts looked up at Tamaki and Kyouya, but did not intervene. However, the twins slept peacefully, cuddling close to each other; obviously oblivious to the situation.

"I-I-I I'm sorry Tamaki... I overreacted... but...I mean... it's just... I do care about Haruhi..." Kyouya choked.  
With tears filling his eyes he turned away from everyone.  
'No no no not now. I can't break in front of the hosts. No not now'  
Tamaki's eyes saddened as he noticed that Kyouya was crying softly and silently.  
"Mommy. Daddy will make everything okay" Tamaki said as he wrapped his arms around Kyouya and kissed his forehead.  
'Idiot' Kyouya laughed to himself as a smile formed on his lips.  
"You're right... daddy...I have a feeling that everything will get better once we get Haruhi back." Kyouya said as he leaned into Tamaki's arms innocently.  
'If only these were Haruhi's arms wrapped around me...and not this goof's arms.' he thought just when their limo came to a stop.

"We must be there." Hikaru said as he gently shook his sleeping brother. "Wake up Kaoru"  
Kaoru sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Is everyone ready?" Tamaki said

"What's the plan boss?" Hikaru asked  
"Yeah we gotta have a plan or else we're done for" Kaoru added.

"We'll stay together. We are actually still a block away. But we're walking to the house so that we are less obvious. Mori and Hunny will be our defenders. Leave no door un-opened. Especially those on the lower level of the house, they are most likely keeping her in a room in the basement. We will get her out at all costs." Kyouya answered for the dimwit named Tamaki. While Tamaki was brainlessly cuddling him in the car he was carefully thinking of strategies to get Haruhi home.

With that said the hosts began their trek towards the Kassanoda residence...

**with Haruhi**

She woke up to rough hands caressing her bruised body.  
"No...please... no more....I can't take this anymore!" she cried as he roughly turned her over and plunged himself into her....

**with the hosts**

The hosts got to the house and picked one of the doors to break into. They knew that they were doing something that was quite risky, but knew that Hunny and Mori could handle anyone that lurked behind any of the doors of the Kassanoda residence. With one swift kick Hunny knocked the door to the ground. There were two men who jumped towards their guns to attack. Hunny took care of them and the hosts ran on.

They found a flight of stairs and decided to go down them. The hall they found themselves in appeared to be a basement hall; it was plain, dimly lit and quite cold. This was where they thought they'd find Haruhi.

Chapter 3  
Part 2  
The hosts could hear the screams of a young woman filling the halls of the basement and ran in the direction of the noise.

"This place is like a dungeon..." Hikaru stated.

The screams suddenly stopped when the hosts had gotten closer to the door that the noise came from.

A door opened and closed; the hosts turned to see Kassanoda zipping his pants and buckling his belt. As he wiped some sweat from his forehead he felt a fist in his face and his jaw snap.  
"You motherfucker! How could you do this to Haruhi" Kyouya screamed as he continued beating Kassanoda's face.  
After one last punch he stood up straight and spit on the unconscious red haired man.  
"Piece of shit!" he yelled.

Kyouya approached the door that Kassanoda had come out of; he then turned to the rest of the hosts and said  
"I'm kind of afraid...of how bad it'll be....when we open this door...I hope she's o...." he stopped speaking when he heard her whimpers and sobs from behind the door. He immediately opened the door only to be greeted by another blood curdling scream.  
"NO! Please! Don't look at me....don't look at me....." she begged while making attempts to cover her bruised body and the evidence that she had just been raped. The stains that covered the bed were tell-tale as the hosts scanned the room. There were signs of struggle through out the room, traces of blood and bodily fluids were all over the bed. There was a coagulating puddle of blood on the floor where Haruhi had once lay unconscious.

Kyouya's eyes softened and he took his jacket off. He closed his eyes and walked towards her and held out the jacket as the other hosts obliged by turning away from her. His jacket was long enough on her to cover her like a mini dress so she was satisfied.  
She stood up from the bed and her head began spinning. Her vision then went black.

****

Her eyes opened and she was fully clothed and in a nice warm bed. The room was large and well lit. She breathed a sigh of relief. She still knew it wasn't really her home.

"But....where am I"

"You're at my residence Haruhi. Don't worry. My doctors have already examined you and treated your wounds. You'll need to take it easy for a few days. I'm glad you're awake, you've been sleeping for quite some time now." Kyouya said from a sofa-chair in the corner of the room.

Haruhi gasped and lowered her gaze away from him.  
"You're going to add that to my debt aren't you?"  
She said, slightly defeated sounding.  
"I'm sorry it's my fault...I shouldn't have been outside walking by myself"

"NO! Haruhi....it's not your fault" Kyouya quickly answered as he felt a strong pang of guilt in his chest as his heart fell to his stomach. 'She really thought that I would do that' it hurt him to think about it.

"Where is my father" she whispered.

"He is working right now. But I'll notify him to come here as soon as he is finished working Haruhi." Kyouya said as he got up and touched her cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay..." he said breathlessly before he kissed her cheek. She felt a tear drop fall to her cheek as his face pulled away from hers.

'Was he.....crying?' she wondered. She touched her cheek gently with her hand and watched him as he walked out of the room.

***

"How is she Kyouya" Hikaru asked

"Awake" was all Kyouya said as he walked past the older twin. Hikaru just looked over towards Kaoru and they exchanged confused glances and shrugged.

"Kyouya" Tamaki started... Kyouya froze

"Yes?"

"Can we.....see her" Tamaki cautiously asked.

"Go ahead..."

"Yay...I'll bring Usa-chan!" Hunny suddenly jumped up.

"Ah" Mori grunted.

The hosts entered the room quietly. Haruhi was sitting up in bed studying one of her textbooks.

"H-Haruhi...can we come in" Tamaki cautiously asked.

"Yes of course guys." She said as she smiled.  
They talked for a couple hours before she was too tired to stay awake any longer. After all of the hosts left the large room at the Ootori mansion Kyouya came in. He was escorting a familiar drag queen who stopped in his tracks when he saw his daughter.  
"Haruhi..... you look so....broken...my poor baby!" Ranka broke down into tears and ran towards his daughter, showering her in hugs and kisses.  
"I love you so much my beautiful little girl. I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried. You're lucky to have Kyouya; he's slept in that silly little chair day in and day out waiting for you to wake up."  
Haruhi smiled and looked over at Kyouya who blushed and pushed his glasses up. She started giggling hysterically at his reaction.  
She was finally safe and sound...at home.

The infamous… AUTHORS NOTE! Dun dun dun!

Okay so this chapter was originally supposed to end before the "part 2" begins but I figured it would make people mad if I made it a cliffhanger on what happened when the hosts found her etc. I was feeling productive and creative anyway so here you go! It was 7 pages on Microsoft word(my first 2 chapters were 3 and 4 pages each) I'll try to have chapter 4 done by Friday because I've already started. I start college up again the 1st of February so I really want to try to crank out at least until chapter 5 before then. Because once school starts updates may become less timely, but I'll try my absolute best to keep updating. I haven't had any writers block yet because I have many ideas for this story, so the updating problem will be more of a time budgeting issue. Okay I'm done rambling. Please read and review. I love you. 3


	4. The Inner Demons: Part 1

Hey everyone thanks so much for reading this story so far. I have big plans for this story. This chapter is a bit ooc for Haruhi but I will explain at the end of the chapter just in case my reasoning is not clear for what I wrote.

Chapter 4

Part 1

The inner Demons

It had been two weeks since she had been saved from the Kassanoda residence and things with the host club had gone back to normal, or so they thought...

Her time in recovery was spent at Kyouya's mansion where she could be tended to by the Ootori family's top doctors and nurses. The club members took turns spending time with her and bringing her homework assignments to her. Her injuries were finally healed enough and her father decided that she was well enough to return to school.

Her first day back was celebrated by the host club with an extravagant party. As she entered the music room she was greeted by confetti and smiling faces.

"Surprise!!" everyone shouted.

"Haru Chan! Haru Chan! We got you lots of cake for your party!" Hunny exclaimed as he pointed at a large table with many different cakes upon it.

"You guys really shouldn't have thrown me a party. Its too much. I don't need all this" Haruhi said bashfully

"Fancy tuna" Was all Mori had to mutter before Haruhi felt her stomach growl loudly.

"Well...I guess I could take some fancy tuna." She said as everyone laughed and "awww-ed" at her cute commoner-ness.

The rest of the club activities consisted of spending time with their customers. However, Haruhi felt strange...

As she watched the other hosts speaking so sensually to their guests she began to feel a bit...

"Warmer" she whispered.

"What is warmer Haruhi" one of her guests inquired. Haruhi was about to respond when the twins interrupted.

"Yeah Haruhi. What's warmer?" they said in unison. As she felt their breath tickle the back of her neck and ears she let out a small moan but quickly gulped and regained her composure.

"Nothing It's just a little warm in here. I need to go for a walk" she said as she got up and headed for the door.

'What was that all about? Why was I so aroused by the sensuality of the other hosts' she thought to herself. She continued walking as she started to feel that warm feeling again. 'Gosh. Just thinking about it is making me feel turned on...I need to fix this problem. Now!'

She looked all around her before entering an empty classroom. Leaning against the wall Haruhi slipped her hand into the pants of her uniform as her other hand groped one of her small breasts through her uniform jacket. She moaned in frustration.  
'Why. Why do I feel so...so... sexually frustrated!' She thought as she circled her finger around her clit quickly and gently. She softly gasped as she felt her body shudder from orgasm. Breathing heavily she sighed.  
'What's wrong with me'.

With her breathing returning to normal she exited the empty classroom and returned to the music room.

With the club activities coming to an end and the customers leaving, Haruhi stretched and began to help the hosts clean up.

"Haruhi." A voice echoed through the nearly empty music room.

"Yeas Kyouya senpai?" answered Haruhi.

"Don't forget that you have a check up appointment with one of my doctors this afternoon. I don't want to add a missed appointment to your debt, so be on time please." He said plainly.

'Ugh...it's always debt debt debt with him. And here I thought that he had softened up since the.... well I thought that he had finally grown a heart' she though as she made a slight face, mocking him.  
"Yes Kyouya. Of course I won't forget. I'll be at your place on time." She scoffed.

**later that night**

Haruhi was just finishing her dinner with her father when she heard a knock at the door.

"Kyouya what are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm just here to pick you up. I found out that you will be seen by my elder brother so I wanted to make sure that you didn't make him wait." He stated smugly as he pushed up his glasses.

'It's only been two weeks and she is already being snappy with me as usual.' He though to himself as he smiled.  
He waited by the door for her to be ready to leave.  
Remembering that Ranka had to work night shift that night, Kyouya realized that Haruhi would be home alone so he asked,  
"Ranka, since you are working tonight would you like if Haruhi just stayed overnight at my place, so she is not home alone" he said casually.

"Yes, of course. I still feel very nervous about letting her go anywhere alone these days. I know you'll keep my baby safe!" Ranka smiled.

Haruhi soon emerged from her room dressed in a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

"Haruhi, bring clothes to sleep in. You're sleeping at my place tonight because your dad is working again. Oh and your uniform." He said before she could take another step towards them.

"I thought I was free to stay at my own place now...guess not.. Just add it to the debt." She mumbled and returned to her room.

Minutes later they were off to the Ootori mansion.  
"Kyouya why are you doing all this for me? You don't have to" Haruhi broke the silence inside the limo.

"Haruhi what happened to you is because of business that involves the host club, especially my family. I can't let you suffer through something that is my fault. It would make me look bad and seem cold hearted to my business partners if I did not help you."

"You know...you don't have to act this way Kyouya. I know you are not really a mean guy like you think you are. And you wouldn't be doing this if you really didn't care in some way." She calmly whispered.

"Haruhi...you're right..." he said causing her eyes to open wide and look in his direction.

"R-really?" she stuttered.

"Yes. Haruhi...the day we got that letter was the most scared I have been in a long time. I was worried about you and what happened to you makes me so angry. I could kill Kassanoda. But helping you does have its merit. It looks quite righteous to my business partners." He said, putting his wall back up towards the end.

Haruhi didn't say anything to this and simply sat in silence for the rest of the limo ride.

***

Kyouya took a seat in the chair outside his brother's office as Haruhi walked in. She was greeted by a kind nurse who handed her a hospital style gown and pointed to the bathroom door so she could change.

"Everything off?" she said as the nurse nodded and left the room.

The nurse came back once Haruhi was in the gown and began doing a basic look over of Haruhi's body.  
When she finished she jotted down the last of her notes and said  
"Just lie down on the bed and relax. Dr. Ootori will be in to see you shortly" and walked out.

Just as Haruhi was lying down on the bed, a tall man with black hair and glasses walked into the room. He looked similar to Kyouya but was much older than and not as handsome as the youngest Ootori.

"Hello Haruhi, Nice to see you again. I'll try to make this quick. All I want to do is see how your cuts are doing. After that I will have our on sign gynecologist take a look at how you are healing elsewhere."

He checked her over slowly and carefully. A few wounds needed a little ointment and a bandage before he finished. He sat down in the chair and rolled it closer to the hospital bed with Haruhi in it.

"Kyouya asked me to see how are you doing emotionally? Do you have any questions for me?" he said, leaning in closer to her.

She thought of questions for him and a blush came to her face. The reddening of her cheeks did not go un noticed by the elder Ootori.

"What is it Haruhi. Kyouya will be very angry with me if something is wrong" he said. She was nervous. Licking her lips she said  
"is it...unusual...to feel a heightened sex drive after what happened?" she whispered and lowered her head in shame.

"It is not unheard of for women to deal with the trauma this way. If it does not go away soon, I'd say in a few weeks, and then we can make an appointment for you to see one of our best psychologists." He said, trying to sound as Understanding as he possibly could.  
"Okay...thanks." she said as he stood up.

"Okay, I'll go get our gynecologist. I picked a woman gynecologist. Her name is Dr. Ayaka, she is quite nice. I would know. She is my wife." With that he walked out the door.

Before Haruhi knew it the door was being opened again, this time by a small Japanese woman who smiled at her warmly.  
"Hi you must be Haruhi, you can call me Ayaka." She shook hands with Haruhi.  
"Now I'm going to have you sit on the edge of this bed and put your feet in those stirrups and I will take a look at you"

As the exam ended Ayaka stood up and told Haruhi she could close her legs.  
"Everything seems to be healing; the rips have seemed to heal up nicely. They are still a little bit raw but you'll be fine in another few days. I did a pap smear this time and we'll run some std tests. I will see you next time Haruhi. You can go get dressed now."  
Ayaka walked out and Haruhi was left to get dressed.

***  
"I presume everything was okay" Kyouya said as Haruhi walked out of the office.

"Yes. Fine." She said and watched him get up.

"Let me show you to your room. Its right down the hall from mine if you need anything. Come this way Haruhi"

They walked down the grand halls of the mansion and he never even spared her a glance. When they reached the room that the maids had prepared for her he opened the door for her and began to walk away.

"Goodnight Haruhi" were the last words that she heard before closing her door and getting into her night gown.

***

Sleep did not come easy for Haruhi that night. Fantasies flooded her mind and she pulsated with desire for touch. She fought the urge to allow her hands to wander; however, a stronger urge overcame her. She got out of bed and walked down the hall, stopping in front of Kyouya's door. She opened the door slowly and peeked in. He was softly asleep in his bed; his bare chest would rise and fall with each breath he took. She sighed a little bit when she felt all of the blood rush away from her head. She built up the nerve to walk over to his bed and begin to crawl in with him. She places a small kiss on his lips.  
"Kyouya..." she said in a somewhat whiny tone.  
A bit startled and grumpy he sat up quickly and snapped  
"What do you want Haruhi? It is rude to wake someone who is sleeping you know. I'll add this to your debt. Now go back to bed please."

"But...Kyouya you said you'd be down the hall if I needed anything...and well....I need something"

"Yes Haruhi...what do you need then. Couldn't you just ask a maid to help--" he was cut off when she crawled on top of him, straddling his hips between her legs, and kissed him deeply and somewhat forcefully on the lips.

"I don't think the maid can help me with my problem." She said and kissed him again, this time he groaned and simply pushed her off of him a bit.

"What is wrong with you Haruhi? You can't act this way. Just use self control"

"Kyouya...ever since I was raped I've been getting strong sexual urges... I need release Kyouya... please help me... just this once... Please..." she begged quietly.

With her on top of him begging for him to please her, Kyouya was going nuts. He loved to hear her whimpers, he felt himself harden beneath her. 'This isn't right. I can't do this. But... she is driving me nuts...and...She needs it...she's begging for my help...' he thought. He knew he wouldn't be able to say no. He gave in.

His hands slowly crept up her back to her neck as he pulled her down for another kiss. She broke the kiss and reached to the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it over her head and threw it to the floor. She was not wearing a bra so Kyouya immediately reached up to caress her breasts gently and nip at her neck. Moans echoed through the large room as he nipped and sucked his way down to her nipples. He then gently pushed her down onto the bed and got on top of her and continued to lick, nip and suck his way down her body. He gently kissed her hip bone before removing her panties and tossing them in the same pile as her nightgown. He gently licked her folds before slowly entering a finger into her, causing her to buck her hips upward, begging for more as she gasped and moaned. His tongue continued it's flicking and circling as his finger pumped in and out of her quickly. Her moans began to get louder and she began to breathe heavier and gasped for air, she was close to release.

"Oh god... Kyouya!!!" she moaned his name when she was about to come. this drove him nuts so he added another finger and kept going until he felt her body shake and heard her nearly screaming into the night. He pulled his fingers out and licked them before he felt something wet and warm on his member. He looked down and she had her cute little mouth wrapped around his cock. He growled in pleasure. With another moan he pushed her back down on the bed and kissed her. With one gentle thrust he pushed himself into her and she gasped.

"Mm Kyouya you're so good." She moaned as he thrust into her.  
"More." She moaned and he began thrusting into her wildly. She clenched his sheets with her hands, threw her head back and moaned loudly. Her small breasts bounced in rhythm to his thrusts. He then grabbed each of her ankles and held them up and apart and thrust harder than before. He felt himself grow closer to the edge. All it took was...

"Kyouyaaaaaa" she moaned breathily as she reached up and dug her nails into his chest.

He couldn't take in any more and erupted inside of her before kissing her again. He pulled out of her and lay next to her, wrapping his arm around her naked body.

"Goodnight Haruhi....I love you" he whispered.

She didn't know what to say... so she didn't say anything and simply fell asleep.

***

As sun filled the large bedroom, Haruhi began to wake up, her naked body slightly chilled from the morning air. She remembered what happened last night and looked over at Kyouya, who was still fast asleep. She gently and slowly crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Kyouya, and left.

***

The next day during host club hours, Kyouya did not speak to anyone and focused on nothing but his laptop. Haruhi, however, was as sociable as ever. She flitted about, serving tea and giving compliments to the ladies as she always had done before; She WAS the natural type after all. She had finally felt somewhat relieved of her sexual frustration after her encounter with Kyouya.  
It only bothered her on occasion, like when the hosts hugged her or when the twins crowded her and she could feel their breath against her skin. She didn't know how to get rid of those feelings...

So she was determined to satisfy her urges until they went away and would never come back. She looked over to Kyouya and frowned.  
'He won't do it again.. He hasn't even spoken to me since last night.' She thought about Kyouya. She then turned her gaze to Mori, who was silently accompanying Hunny around the music room.

"Mori... can I talk to you." She said, their customers biting their fingers in anticipation of something that was nothing short of a Shonen-ai scene. She walked him to a corner of the music room and began to talk.

"Mori I need some help on some homework. Do you think you could help me?" she said, lying through her teeth.

"Ah." He nodded.

"Cool. You can come over tonight after dinner. That's when my dad leaves for work. So it will be nice and quiet for study time." She laughed, again lying about her reasoning.

He nodded and they parted ways just before the twins had a chance to sneak up on them and listen in on the conversation.

"What did you need to talk to Mori about Haruhi?" they nosily inquired...in unison.

"Nothing really." She lied as she walked back to her guests. The twins followed her.

"Come on Haruhi...tell ussssssss. Please." They begged.

"My dearest daughter is keeping secrets from me!?!?!???" Tamaki shouted as he dramatically threw his arms open and fell to his knees. "So Tragic! She's going through that rebellious and secretive teenage stage, mommy! She hates us. We are her un-cool, and rich, mommy and daddy!!! Wahhhh" Tamaki continued dramatically.

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched and the veins in his forehead began to pop a little bit.

"No I'm not. I just needed help with math and asked Mori because he is the best at math in this club. It's not a big secret or anything." She yelled, a little irritated.

"Mommy our daughter snapped at meee" Tamaki whined with tears in his eyes.

Kyouya stood up and brushed his uniform quickly before announcing that club was over for the day.

As the girls filed out, so did the hosts, except Haruhi and Mori.

"See you tonight Mori-senpai" she giggled before walking out.

***

A/n sorry that took so long to get written. For one I was striving for a long chapter to apologize for taking longer than expected (and as a treat). Second, this was a difficult chapter to write and word without making people angry lol. It was hard to make it seem plausible. I understand it is very un-Haruhi to be sex starved but I think it's a better twist on trauma than the typical rape story where the female character becomes afraid of men and sex. And this does happen sometimes, where girls feel sexual cravings or fantasies after being raped. It's not very common but it happened to someone I know so it does happen. Thanks for reading. Part 2 of this chapter will be up soon. Things are gonna get crazyyy.  
I was up until 4 am the other day cranking this one out! Woohooo. 9 pages long in Microsoft word. I hope you like this.  
Love, Kelly!


	5. The Inner Demons: Part 2

Chapter 4  
Part 2

"Bye dad! You're gonna be late for work! Hurry" Haruhi shouted out the door as her father left for work.

Haruhi smiled to herself as she re entered the house and went to her room. She then opened her dresser and dug into the back of her clothes and pulled out something black and lacy. It was a skimpy bra and panty set, they were see through black lace. She slipped into them and reached for her bath robe when she heard a knock at the door. She put the robe on casually,

"Just a minute Mori... I just got out of the…uh… shower" she said as she walked towards the door.

When she opened it his eyes slightly widened at the sight of her in just a bath robe but he didn't say anything. She offered him some hot tea and he grunted in acceptance. 'This could be tougher than I thought.' Haruhi said in her mind. As they sat down at her kotatsu Mori was somewhat surprised when she took a seat right next to him rather than on an adjacent (woo yay geometry speak!) side of the table. She got her math book out and set it on the table and pointed to a random problem.

"This. I don't get this. Can you show me how to do it." She asked him.

As he began to explain to her how to work the problem out she leaned in closer and was eventually breathing slightly on his neck, causing him to shiver lightly.

"So you see Haruhi, the formula equals………what are you doing Haruhi" he said uncomfortably when he felt her lips gently mouthing his ear lobe. The sensation was interesting none the less. She forcefully grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him on the lips, desperate for him to return the kiss with as much passion as she was expressing. He melted with the kiss unintentionally before pushing her off of him.

"What is with you Haruhi? You're not like this and you never have…" was all he could say before she was crawling back on top of him. He reached and grabbed her arm to prepare to push her off again when he noticed tears in her eyes.

"Ouch…Mori, you're hurting me" she cooed quietly. He let go of her arms and just stared at her from beneath her small frame. She breathlessly looked into his eyes before kissing him again.

She stood up and slowly allowed her robe to drop to the floor as she stood before Mori, in nothing but her undergarments. He gaped at her in shock, a sight that Haruhi had rarely witnessed.

"Am I not appealing to you Mori-senpai?" she lowered her head and twiddled her thumbs as she awaited an answer.

His heart sunk when he saw how sad she had become.

"No Haruhi… yy-y-you're pretty to me. We all think you're beautiful." He muttered, attempting to figure out what to say as he was saying it. He felt her hesitantly crawling on top of him once more, straddling his hips with her bare thighs. He felt a light blush creep across his face when he felt her lips touch his once more. He let his hormones get the best of him when he went to deepen the kiss.

'I shouldn't be doing this' he thought as his tongue gently danced with hers. 'mmm but this feels so right. Just this once won't hurt anything.' He added as he reached his hand up behind her back to un hook her bra. With one movement of his hand he had it unhooked and pulled it off of her. He felt her breast in one of his large hands. 'a little small but I'll bet anything that they're sensitive' he smiled to himself before gently pinching, circling and flicking her nipple, evoking a very enthusiastic and loud moan from the petite teenager in his arms. 'just as I thought' he chuckled a bit, causing her to blush.

"Sorry senpai…I'm just a bit sensitive to touch.." she said, blushing even darker than before. She lowered herself to the slight bulge in his pants.

"Doesn't that hurt senpai? To have it all stuck in there like that" she said, going for the button on his uniform pants. It stood tall and proud in front of her face so she reached out and wrapped her small hand around it, evoking a quiet groan from mori. She put the tip of it in her warm mouth and gently sucked, swirling her tongue around his throbbing member. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back in pleasure.

'god im gonna lose it if she keeps this up.' He thought as he let out a low, growling moan. She licked her lips before crawling back on top of him to plant another heated kiss on his lips before getting up.

"I'll be right back" Haruhi said as she ran to her father's room.

'He's gotta have condoms around here somewhere…'

"Aha" Mori heard her say from the other room.

When she came back and handed him a condom he looked at her with a confused expression.

"Haruhi…we can't do it… it's just not right… the rest was fun and all but I can't have sex with you. I knew you wanted some fun; the oral was unexpected a bit but not unwelcome. But sex…I just can't I let my hormones get the best of me tonight. I should go."

He said, but then he heard soft sobs, he looked at her; she had buried her face in her hands and was crying softly.

"No, don't cry Haruhi, I just don't want you to get hurt if we have sex. After what you've been through, it's shocking that you'd even want to be with men ever again" he panicked a bit. Haruhi was a weakness of his, seeing her cry broke his heart.

"Please just this once Mori senpai…" seeing her beg was another weakness of his.

'She's so cute when she begs…' he felt himself harden again. He gave into her pleas and kissed her neck as he allowed his fingers to plunge into her gently. She arched her back and raised her hips into his movements. He couldn't take watching her twist and squirm and pant so he pulled his fingers out and laid her down on the floor completely. Sliding the condom on, He readied himself between her thighs and slowly entered her. She moaned quietly and wrapped her arms and legs around him as he thrust wildly into her.

He moaned and breathed heavily as he thrust into her harder.

"I'm coming! Ahhhh" he moaned as he shoved himself into her like some sort of animal. She began gasping with each thrust as he came to an orgasm. He pulled out of her and replaced his cock with his fingers again and continued thrusting his fingers into her, making her gasp and moan. He used his other hand's thumb to gently rub her clit until her moans became screams.

"Moooriiiii!" she gasped into the night. Exhausted, with their bodies' slick with sweat, they fell asleep on one another.

***

Early the very next morning she woke Mori up so he could go home and change.

"shit. Hurry. My dad is going to be home from work any minute. I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I would make you breakfast or something but to my dad it would look kind of odd to see you here with me"

"ah" was all he said before hugging her and walking out the door.

A/N: part 2 down, part 3 in the process. Sorry for the wait, hope you liked it. Suggestions are welcome, tho I pretty much have now through chapter 6 thought out. Please review. I love you. 3


	6. The Inner Demons: Part 3

Okay so I know its been a year since I have updated this thing. Ughh a lot happened to me and I kind of forgot about a lot of things in my life. My ex fiancée dumped me and I was basically devastated, but I am back now and more ready than ever to continue with this fanfic. I'm not sure where its going anymore, so I will create story line as I go.

The long anticipated….

The Inner Demons: Part 3

Mori sat inside of his room and exhaled a long, shaky, breath. 'that was my first time…. dammit Haruhi… I love you'

Mori may have been quiet and very distant from Haruhi, but he could not deny his feelings for her. He loved the host club's secret princess. His fingers reached up and touched his lips, which were still tingling from the night before.

'That was not the Haruhi I know. She needs….help'

*** In a Dark office in the Kassanoda household***

"hmmm…interesting, so Mori spent the night with Haruhi eh?" he whispered to himself in a cold voice. His muscles tensed up and he gripped the fabric of his pants in anger and frustration.

Jealousy…

He was also well aware of Haruhi's current changes in behavior…

He knew her dirty little secret…

*** with Haruhi ***

'what is wrong with me. I practically forced Mori to have sex with me. He probably hates me now' Haruhi thought as she gathered her books for school. She was just about to throw on her jacket for the day when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and almost fell over in surprise.

"Kyouya senpai!" she whispered loudly, trying to keep quiet as to not wake her father up.

"Today there was a dead cat hanging from the gate of my mansion… I was informed to pick you up and drive you to school for your safety." He stated simply and coldly, not giving her any signs that he himself was concerned. 'always business' she thought to herself.

"o-oh….I see… well uh… that's a little scary to randomly have a cat hanging from your gate. Well I guess it's for the best that I go with you then." She stuttered out. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared.

"We best get going Haruhi or we will both be late and I will have to add it to your debt if my attendance record is sullied by your lollygagging"

With that she pulled on her jacket and shoes and followed him to his limo. Upon entering the limo, things were silent until….

"I am scared Kyouya… you don't think they are going to hurt me again do y-" he had tensed up the moment she mentioned that she was scared but cut her off by gently placing his finger to her lips. He released the tension in his muscles and spoke very quietly.

"About that night… I meant what I said Haruhi… " Kyouya whispered to her softly. Haruhi then remembered what he said to her that night before drifting off to sleep 'goodnight Haruhi…I love you' she thought out in her mind. "We wont let them hurt you anymore"

She smiled. Part of her was disappointed because for just a second, she thought that he was confessing his love to her a second time, except this time wouldn't have been clouded by just having had great sex.

'its now or never Haruhi' she though as she leaned in close and gently pressed her lips against his, this time with much less lust behind the kiss. She wanted him to feel that she meant it. Kyouya had just begun to reach up to gently cup her face in his hands when they heard his driver clear his throat.

"a-ahem… we are here master Kyouya, you guys better hurry, I just heard the first bell ring"

Kyouya exhaled in frustration but knew he had to go to class.

"ah yes. Thank you" he muttered before getting out. 'God dammit…' he thought.

***after school***

*All club activities are cancelled*

Haruhi stopped at the music room's door and read the sign and was about to walk away when she realized that the door was cracked open. She gasped at the sight of Tamaki sitting at one of the tables all alone, crying quietly to himself. She gently placed her hand on the door and pushed it open.

"Senpai?" she cautiously whispered.

"Haruhi" Tamaki looked up from the tea cup he was once gazing into intently. "come in… I haven't gotten to talk to you for a while since…" he trailed off and gritted his teeth.

Haruhi walked in and closed the door behind her quietly. She took a seat next to him and put her hand over his.

"I'm okay you know." She simply and confidently stated, exhaling afterwards.

"no… you're just saying that to make me feel better and so I wont feel guilty about this whole situation." He breathed hopelessly, not noticing her stand up from where she was sitting. He snapped out of it when he felt a gentle plop of her Jacket next to his hand on the couch.

"Haruhi… wha-" he began to say before she cut him off with a lusty kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to prove to you that I am okay Tamaki senpai" she said as she began to unbutton her undershirt.

"W-ww-ww-w-wAIT! What are you doing Haruhi?" he jumped to the further side of the couch from where she was standing. He was blushing the darkest shade of red possible, a genuine tomato face.

"Shhh….Senpai just lay back and I will show you." She said as she crawled on top of him and began kissing his neck and finally eliciting moans from him. After a few moments of heavy making out, Tamaki finally allowed his hands to wander the curves of her body.

Haruhi began wondering why she wasn't feeling as warm and turned on as usual but continued with things because she was determined to prove her point. She faked a small moan when she felt his clumsy inexperience fingers gently pinching at her nipples as if he was afraid to hurt her.

Tamaki began to become more and more turned on and Haruhi could feel his hard erection against her inner thigh. She stood up and unbuttoned her pants and let them fall to the ground as she crawled back onto the couch with Tamaki. 'this is…really lack-luster…' she thought to herself, giggling.

"What's so funny Haruhi?" Tamaki blushed.

"Nothing. It's just. You are blushing absolutely crimson" she lied a little. 'I'm really not as horny as I thought I would be, you know…in comparison to those…ahem… other times' she continued to think to herself.

"lay back Haruhi" Tamaki whispered. He then began kissing her inner thighs and nervously making his way towards her panties. Gently rubbing her through her panties Tamaki nervously looked right at her panties and decided to slowly move them to the side and give her a hesitant lick. He ran his tongue gently against her clit repeatedly and her breathing deepened. He smiled a bit, pleasuring her made him happy. He believed her now that she was okay.

Haruhi blushed, 'this…feels good' she thought. 'I guess I am doing better after all' she smiled…'and I am not a sex fiend about it either'

She was extremely wet at this point and she could feel herself throbbing for him. She was ready for him now.

"Tamaki…can you put it in me now" she gently spoke

Tamaki looked up, confused at first, but he got the idea after a few seconds.

"of course my dear. Anything to make you feel good" and with that he pushed his pants down and gently pushed himself into her. 'I can't believe I am making love to my sweet little girl.' He thought, smiling, and with a moan he though 'she feels….amazing' He felt himself getting closer and closer. 'no but this is too soon. I don't want this to end' he though as he blushed a bit in embarrassment.

With a moan and a few more thrusts he had cum inside her, already done.

"I'm sorry haruhi… I wish I could have lasted longer but you just felt so good and I have never done anything like this before and I just needed release and I couldn't help it and I-" his nonstop rambling was cut off with a kiss from Haruhi.

"Senpai… Don't worry about it. I enjoyed myself. But anyway, do you believe me now when I tell you that I am okay?" she quickly changed the awkward subject 'yeah…Kyouya was much better in bed….so was Mori' she thought to herself, making sure she didn't let any giggles out this time as they both clothed themselves while talking.

"Yes…and…I am happy to see that you have begun to recover, and so quickly too. It's only been about a month since…" he felt himself tense up again. Haruhi noticed his tension and stood up and headed towards the door. Seeing him like that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Well senpai I'm heading home now. Bye" and before he could even get up or protest, she was already out the door and halfway down the hall.

Tamaki placed his head in his hands.

"The guys would kill me if they ever knew about this…"

And with that Tamaki swore to himself that he would never tell a soul of what happened that day….

END part 3.

Okay so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter buuuuuut here it is! In all its glory... I tried to make it as cohesive as possible with older chapters, but because its been so long, I wouldn't doubt if it has a slightly different feel or tone to it, as I am a completely different person now than I was back then when I last updated in early 2010. With that said, all I ask is that you go easy on me with that kind (like if it doesn't quite match the tone or "direction" of the old chapters) of criticism since it has been a year and a half and such. Thanks so much for reading, especially to those who have had me on their story alerts for so long. I love you :3


	7. Author's note!

IM BAAAAAACKK!

I am more than half way part 7 of the story and I feel really inspired right now, so I expect it to be done in less than the next day or two. I also feel like I will work the chapter after that and aim to finish that one by next week, I've gotten myself into a good mental place in terms of where I plan to go with this story, which is why I want to WRITE WRITE WRITE while I have all of these ideeasss and schtuffs.

See you Tomorrow or Thursday with a BRAND NEW FRACKIN CHAPTER!

Love,

Kelly

Feel free to give me ideas or tell me what you'd like to see.


	8. Chapter 7: Betrayal is a Smack in the

Alright guys! Take a deep breath and prepare your eyes to read. Because I'm BAAACCK! And I have more direction than ever with where I want to go with this story, so hopefully there will be no more long waits between chapters if all goes well. Feel free to give feedback on things, I am open to plot suggestions/requests even though I am pretty clear in where I want to go with this right now.

3 Kelly 3

**Betrayal is a Smack in the Face, Haruhi**

The next few days passed with very little excitement involving the host club, until a bright Tuesday afternoon, when rumors began spreading that students heard some sorts of "heavy petting" going on that was overheard coming from music room #3. One female student claimed that she saw Haruhi leaving the music room late after classes on that day, but Tamaki was suspiciously quick to shoot down that claim, arguing that the host club was closed for business that day and that all of the hosts went home after classes. With the rumor dropped by most, it was left to brew in the minds of Kyouya and Mori, who, not knowing about each other's encounters with Haruhi, knew that Tamaki in fact had not gone home after classes that day.

At that day's meeting, the group was off, Mori was even more distant than usual, Kyouya was buried in his laptop and little black book, and Tamaki was even more exuberant than usual, however, avoided physical contact with Haruhi. Anytime he made contact with her he apologized profusely and bowed in heavy formality. The hosts knew something was up and they wanted to know what was going on, especially the Shadow King and the Strong Silent One. Kyouya's eyes narrowed and he scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Haruhi, come over here please" he said in an eerily calm voice. She gulped, 'does he know what I did? Did the rumors tip him off?' she thought nervously to herself.

He handed her the paper as sneakily as possible, as to not let any of the other hosts notice. The note read:

'After club is over, go into the girls bathroom until I call your cell phone, at that time come down to the car loop, I will be waiting…we have some things to discuss'

A shiver went up her spine as she finished the last few words on the note from the ice king, in her experience, the term 'discuss' was never used lightly. She knew he was at the very least, irritated, but did he know?

The rest of the meeting went slowly for Kyouya as he thought about what it would mean if the rumors were true and Haruhi actually WAS the one that the female student saw leaving the room on the day where other students heard the unmistakable naughty sounds coming from. Her words from the night she spent with him rang through his head. 'Was she really that desperate for sexual attention after being raped?' This seemed so odd, so unlike anyone he had ever heard of. Hesitantly, he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching and he typed into his search engine on his laptop: "Promiscuity after rape" and was surprised at the results he found. His eyes unintentionally widened and he gasped at how common this appeared to be, and the possible psychological reasons behind it. His gaze softened for a moment as he thought 'poor girl, must be in complete turmoil… but still, why would she sleep with me so desperately, have me confessing my love to her and then end up running off and having possible relations with someone else.' His look hardened 'When I confront her, she better be honest or I will be very disappointed in her. Dare I say I feel a bit betrayed none the less.' His face melted into a look of defeat, just as Haruhi was glancing over at him. She saw this look and immediately her stomach flip flopped and tied itself in knots. She felt terrible, 'he looks so let down, I bet he knows… I feel like such trash. I don't know why I couldn't just control my body and ignore my urges and my curiosities.'

Harhui felt a tear forming in the brim of her eyes and excused herself to the restroom. She leaned her back against the wall, staring at herself in the mirror. "disgusting" she muttered to herself, as she moved her hands over her hips. She touched her lips, 'having the control to be able to ask for sex and receive it.. felt nice… it felt powerful…almost.. but then… giving into my bodily curiosities like that, why? Why would I lower my standards so much? I only wanted to feel the pleasure on my own terms…no one else's…' her mind was reeling. Was Kyouya going to kick her out of the club and force her to pay off her debt? Would he hate her forever? Would he forgive her? Through her sobs she realized that there was a knocking on the door to the private bathroom. She hadn't locked the door, and without a chance to get up off the floor and lock it to give her a chance to compose herself, Mori opened the door. He was alone, wearing a curious look upon his face.

"You've been a while, so I came to check on you…" he trailed off, staring into her tear filled eyes. "actually… I've been meaning to talk to you…"

She shot her head up and looked at him, her eyes wide. "uhm yeah.. what is it Mori senpai?" 'oh god does he know too?' she thought to herself after stammering.

"The night…the night we had sex, that was my first time…" he blushed. He cleared his throat… "that why I need to ask… why? Do you have feelings for me? Or were you just reacting to your emotional trauma? And is it true that you were the one leaving the music room the other day when students reported hearing..Ahem..Noises? Please be honest with me Haruhi and I will try to understand and try to not get angry" he said in a soft voice.

"I … I-I-I…"she stuttered and lowered her head "I wanted to feel the pleasure for myself…not what was forced upon me… I wanted to ease my urges with a real man using my own willpower."… his eyes widened and then dropped, understanding that there was little feeling involved. "and… yes. That was me the other day. The rumors are true…I accosted Tamaki when he wouldn't leave me alone even though I insisted I was fine. I wanted to prove to him that I was okay and took control of the situation and things got out of hand and-" she was starting to cry again when she saw that Mori had started to look more and more disappointed in her with every word she muttered.

"That's enough Haruhi… I just thought… I thought that when you gave your body to me so willingly that you were trying to convey your feelings to me and that you trusted me on a deeper level to be the man that you allow touch your body after such a horrible thing happening to you. But… Tamaki!…REALLY? That idiot? Why him of all people? Why one of our closes friends, our "dear leader" so to speak?" he felt himself getting angry so he stopped his sentences and took a deep breath to avoid scaring her.

"You don't know what it feels like! And you never will! All these fucking emotions, these feelings… to be stripped of your power by someone lowly and disgusting who tears your virginity and purity to little bits! And all for what? Some stupid revenge plot! I feel dirtier than ever Takashi! I am sorry that I used you as some sort of relief of all of this, but what has happened cannot be changed-"

"shh shhh" he cut her off, more calm now. "I'm sorry, I let my emotions get the best of me… I don't think I will ever understand what you went through, but all I can do is try to understand that you're not trying to hurt anyone on purpose." He reached out a hand towards her "now come on, we've got guests to serve" she took his hand, stood up and wiped her tears from her cheeks. She giggled slightly,

"Tamaki wasn't very good anyway." She muttered, looking over at Mori's now shocked face. He couldn't help but to chuckle to himself 'wow, the king of the host club, a two pump chump eh? Who would've guessed!' he thought, feeling ever so slightly better to hear that.

Mori and Haruhi went back to the club and finished out their day, Haruhi allowed herself to forget momentarily about Kyouya wanting to talk to her. She knew it was coming, but felt better after admitting to Mori what she did with Tamaki, maybe Kyouya would handle his response similarly. She took a deep breath and waved goodbye to her guests as the day came to an end. 'Maybe this won't end so badly after all' she thought as she told the hosts he needed to go change and use the restroom. She knew Kyouya would be waiting for her in his car.

Her stomach began tying itself in knots the moment she stepped outside to see his car, he was standing by the car door waiting for her. Once she got in, he wasted no time-

"Haruhi, I want you to be honest with me, as I do not plan to beat around the bush. Were the rumors true, were you the one spotted leaving after students heard…activity… coming from the music room?" Haruhi blushed at how straightforward he was being.

"T-to be honest… yes…it was me." She hung her head a bit, avoiding eye contact. Something sunk within him when he heard the answer; she had slept with a man other than him. He felt used, taken so casually, even after he had confessed his love to her.

"Who?" was all he could say, in a low voice, looking irritated.

"Tam—" she started but before she could get the name out Kyouya immediately guessed what she was saying and interrupted her to yell,

"HIM! That imbecile?! Why? He refers to you as his DAUGHTER and you'd STILL sleep with THAT! He probably daydreamed for most of the act about how you two will be married now!" Kyouya yelled, clearly frustrated in her choice of man.

"It just happened, Kyouya, It felt really nice to feel pleasure on my own terms and to not have it forced upon me! No, Tamaki was not the greatest of choices, but it happened on a whim, and I can't change that. He was insisting that I was not okay and to prove it to him I kind of just took control over the situation and showed him in the only way I knew possible."

"That's just it, Haruhi, you're NOT okay. If you have to use sex as a way to feel like you've regained power over yourself then there is nothing okay going on. I also understand having strong sexual urges too, it's a natural part of life, but if you aren't doing this solely for the enjoyment of having sex, then I really think that you need help. I can get one of my brother's to recommend an excellent therapist, and I will pay for it, and it won't be added to your debt. I want you to be okay Haruhi… I meant what I said when…" she put her finger on his lips.

"Shh. I'm sorry if what I did with Tamaki is hurting you. But I don't need any help, I'm fine… really." She trailed off, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"That's what I thought… you really aren't okay, are you?" he said in a soft voice, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She shook her head and the moment he took her into his arms, she began to sob heavily. He knew that what she had done was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to fault her for it, he cared about her too much to get mad at her for mistakes made in attempts to ease her pain.

He dropped her off outside of her apartment where they said their goodbyes and she thanked him for the ride home. Haruhi walked into her kitchen to put some tea on while she left to get ready for a hot shower after a long day. On her way back into her kitchen after laying out her towels and clothes she heard a voice coming from the dark living area of her apartment.

"So you've been sleeping around huh? You filthy whore; I bet Kyouya plunders you every single night with the way he was looking at you when he dropped you off. And who could forget the rumors about you leaving the music room a few days ago after students heard, what should I call them? Naughty noises; the heavy breathing, the moaning, the grunting, the 'OHHHH TAAMAKI… yep, people heard it and now they think you and that Suoh douche are fucking faggots for each other. I may no longer attend Ouran, but I still have friends there who keep me posted on all of the gossip and that also keep tabs on you of course. I've been watching you my love, I know when you're at school, when you are at club, when you will be home, when your dad works, when he doesn't work, when he comes home late. I know it all. ESPECIALLY when you go to the homes of those host club members of yours or when they come to your home. I have eyes everywhere." It was Kassanoda, who spoke darkly, moving closer and closer to Haruhi until he had hold of her wrists tightly. Haruhi screamed at the top of her lungs but was soon muffled by a moist towel in his hand, she then began to feel very lightheaded and her knees buckled from beneath her, she was blacked out.

About to sit down in the back seat of his car, Kyouya heard what he thought was a scream, he immediately dialed his police force and ran up the flights of stairs leading to her apartment and was greeted by an open door and an empty apartment. He was too late. How had he missed them, he had only walked away for less than a few moments.

"He must have been waiting for her..." he mumbled through gritted teeth., dialing his police force leader again. "She has been taken, I want every single one of you on the ground in the cities surrounding Ouran, she must be found and she probably won't be at the last place we found her, that would be too easy."

"DAMMIT!" he punched the brick wall next to her door and then leaned into the wall with his palm on his face. "I should have known that tonight was Ranka's long shift evening to work at the bar."

**Back with Kassanoda in a room with a large bed**

Kassanoda ran his hands down her bare torso, "you'd settle for the one who put you into debt instead of me, and that my love, I just cannot forgive." He dug his nails into her thigh; she was unconscious, but he still spoke to her as if she could listen regardless of her consciousness.

"You have no idea what I have been through ever since my father named you as the woman I must marry. Often I get whipped and beaten by my father's men whenever you are spotted with one of the hosts. They are the yakuza's biggest rivals both financially and powerfully. The truth is, I do love you Haruhi, why do you have to deny me, you cunt?!" he began yelling. It was apparent that he was breaking by the moment and losing his cool.

"You drive me mad Haruhi, I need you to want me!" he said as he continued to grope her naked frame. He shoved a finger inside of her and then another, until he grabbed her thighs to spread them apart, with her still passed out, he found this very easy.

"That's a girl Haruhi, take it like a good fiancée should" he muttered, clearly delusional in thinking that because she was unable to fight back that it meant something for him. He "made love" to her motionless body until her eyes lightly fluttered open and she looked up at him and panicked.

"What are you doing, get the fuck off of me!" she screamed and flailed at him. He snapped back into a more angry look and snarled at her when she smacked at him.

"How DARE you hit me, BITCH!" and he began choking her until the hands that were fighting his went limp and her face went a bit blue. "that's a good girl" he whispered as he continued his assault on her body.

**Back with Kyouya**

He sat by the phone nervously waiting for a call from the chief of his family's police force, and trying to work up the courage to tell the rest of the group about what happened. He felt like it was his fault; he was scared to face them, scared to be blamed for what happened. Finally he got up the courage to call Tamaki.

*ring*…*ring*…

"KYOUYAA! What is MOMMY up to!? Is mommy doing homeworkkk like a good mommy?!"

"Please… shut up… there is a problem…" he took a deep breath "…involving Haruhi." He breathed out, ready to speak again, but was cut off by Tamaki.

"I told everyone that the person who was seen leaving the music room that day wasn't Haruhi!" he exclaimed, jumping the gun on the conversation.

"I already know what happened between you two, you dimwit, we will discuss that later, but right now we need to discuss the fact that Haruhi went missing from her apartment, during the moments that it took for me to drop her at her door and walk to my car."

"WHAT ?!WHEREISMYHARUHIWHYDIDYOULOSE HER?! WAS IT KASSANODA? IS SHE OKAY? LET'S GO FIND HERRRRRRR!?" He started yelling into the phone desperately.

"Tamaki calm down, freaking out won't help, you should remember this from the first time. I feel awful, I heard a scream as I was getting into my car and by the time I sprinted up the steps, she was already gone, her apartment door was open. I have my entire special forces out looking for any sign of her. No clue will be left unturned as to her whereabouts, I promise. Let the others know, I will be out looking for her with one of my guards. " kyouya said

"Okay I will call everyone and rally the troops! Even Antoinette can come help sniff her out!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tamaki… I'm sorry…for losing her." Kyouya said quietly before hanging up abruptly.

END chapter: Soooo whatcha think? I know I know some wont like that Kassanoda is doing it again. But I am trying to build up more of a back story on the "why" of him breaking down and hurting Haruhi so badly, so it isn't just like an all of the sudden OOC change. I'm also trying to build more into the inner damages of Haruhi that I couldn't quite hit on in earlier chapters with my writing. Like I warned, it has been almost a year and I am a completely different person now, and my writing has changed, so I apologize for any mild discrepancies in the story. I gave you 10 whole pages of chapter to hold you all over till hopefully next week. In earlier chapters I feel like I made Haruhi sound too horny for her condition, which upset a few people, but I was trying to just have her taking control of her own body, and becoming curious about sexual pleasures and having a desire to feel them on her terms fully. This is how I felt for a little while when I was raped, all I wanted to do was to have the upper hand in the relationship, sexually and romantically, it ruined my relationship with my fiancée, so he ended up dumping me. I think I can finally write better about how she is feeling because I am better aware of what I went through now that I am getting past all of it.

Love, Kelly 3


End file.
